


Crash & Burn

by jshn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迷失岁月！桶遇见了少正第二季结尾后的大少。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash & Burn

第一阵爆炸声响起来的时候，杰森正单手挂在几块钢板搭成的简易楼梯上，和一个企图打穿他脑壳的人搏斗。他刚成功地拧断了一个比他高出半尺的络腮大汉的胳膊，外加把另两个那家伙的同伙踹到了一楼，只要他再拱个身躲开这一排机关枪的子弹，他就能乘上面那个人喘气的间歇，利用腰部力量上跃几尺，打敌人个措 手不及。一对一的时候，他有几百种方法能让那个男人来不及察觉到疼痛，就跟个大型泥偶一样坠下去，摔得四分五裂。但这只是个假设，假设他们真的是一对一。

爆炸的火光已经映到了他面前的钢板上。下方接二连三地传来女孩的惊恐的叫喊和抽泣，尖锐得能刺破这愈来愈浓的烟尘，震荡到杰森的耳膜。他想起自己来这里的主要原因。

干翻这群渣滓，救出这些被绑架的无辜女孩。

杰 森会来这里纯属路过。他，杰森·托德，前任神奇小子现任幽灵，正在继续他的与全球恐怖分子厮混之旅。他刚在拉丁美洲的热带丛林里待了好几个月，学会了一些当地制毒技巧，顺带着解决了一小撮野心太大的毒贩，带着一身蚊子包，跟上某几个逃脱的贩毒分子顺藤摸瓜地进入了巴西。现在这座城市坐落在委内瑞拉和巴西的 边境线上，也许没上帝之城那么有名，可藏污纳垢的程度绝对都能列得上杰森“世界最佳游览胜地”名单前十。他只来了三天，就目睹了十来次毒品交易和一次说小不算小的帮派火拼。这很好，杰森得说，相当富有“家乡”气息。假如这里的犯罪分子止步于此，那他们未必会让杰森舍得一次计划外的动手。

然而他们还做了一些其他的事。

毒 品，暴力与性，不管到哪里都是亲密无间的三兄弟。巴西黑帮的猖獗举世闻名，但其过火程度令杰森都始料未及。最近几个月总有女孩在街道上失踪，有一些竟是在被大众视为安全区域的富人区。这些人把本来应该在暗夜里从事的勾当带到了白天。年轻女孩们在大街上被劫走，被带至这帮苍蝇的巢穴里，他们用毒品威胁她们， 逼迫她们顺从，然后将她们卖去更阴暗的地下性交易场所。人口从来是暗市里最值钱的货品之一。他们因此赚了一大笔钱，势力也随之在这座肮脏的城市之下扎得越来越深。

杰森从来不喜欢毒品，更加痛恨那些利用毒品摧毁及控制别人的腌臜事。人类本身已经够脆弱了，看看他那位记忆里的母亲。枪支能毁掉人类的驱壳，毒品却能毁去一个人的意志。在暗中看到这一切之后，他做出了行动的决定。

刚开始的几次小小的试验相当成功。他受到的训练与这几年的经验足以应付大多数空有大个子的普通混混。他轻轻松松地端掉了当地黑帮的五个窝点，而这个仓库理论上是第六个，同时也是最大的一个。

不过现在看来，他有些失算了。

杰 森意识到自己必须面临二选一。爆炸引起的大火已经蔓延到仓库的每一处角落，包括离他五六米远的集装箱。烧起来的木板很容易就会变形坍塌，并砸到地上。而那些女孩就被绑在集装箱边上，像一群无助的小羊羔似的，面对熊熊烈火瑟缩成一团。如果他按照原计划，跳起来解决掉跟前这个黑糖饼干，那么他可能会来不及阻止 集装箱砸到她们。杀一个小混混，还是拯救三个女孩儿？杰森讨厌做选择题。

头顶的枪声暂时停了。那家伙可能打空了子弹，杰森想。这个空当不会太久。 留给他的时间用完了，他的眼角余光里，集装箱已开始倾斜，就如一坨烤坏了的巨型棉花糖。他必须得起飞了。他腰背蓄了足够的力量，能让他一下跃起，右手刚好够到从仓库顶棚吊下来的一条铁索，迅捷地滑翔而下。

杰森穿着他那件红色套头衫和黑色夹克。跳跃的动作让他那红色的帽子跟着飞起来，轻柔地打着他的后脑勺。他不知道自己看起来像什么，可能类似于某种体型过大的鸟。女孩们看见了他，尖叫变成了惊呼，他们之间的距离近到能让杰森用提早备下的飞镖切断锁着她们的链条。

“跑！”杰森冲她们喊。

她们立刻行动起来，笨拙但还算迅速。只有一个，她离集装箱实在太近，只差一点点就要被倒塌的木箱压到小腿。

是的，只差一点点。因为杰森及时落了地，前滚半圈，替她扛了一下那沉重的木头。

右手传来的火辣辣的触感提醒杰森，他即将面对的不仅仅是满手的烫伤。他刚握着的铁索已经够热，就算再和燃烧着的木板来一次无缝接触，也不过会使他的烤手掌提前熟一会。

接触那一瞬传来的咔嚓轻响不带任何转圜余地地提醒他，该死的，他骨折了。

骨折比烫伤刀伤恢复得慢得多。好，现在答案已明了，他救了三个女孩，没干掉拿枪指着他的混混，还搭上了一只手掌。多划算的决定。

好吧，如果他没法及时离开这里的话，也许不止一只手掌。

女孩们跌跌撞撞地狂奔，杰森身边却响起了更多声枪响。

“你以为你还跑得了吗？”刚被他放了一马的男人在离他十米的地方说，“她们只是饵，无关紧要，这个晚上我们只想要你的命，狂妄无知的男孩儿。”

原来是这样。

这 操蛋的是个陷阱，针对他而设下的。有人不高兴了，因为他贸然闯入他们的地盘，又大干了一场。这没什么，杰森暗笑，他从来不是讨人喜欢的小蜜糖。总有人会恨他，用尽一切方法逮他，想要他的命。到目前为止，只有一个人成功了，其他人都反过来被他送进了地狱。至于那个迄今为止的成功者，毫无疑问，他最终也会亲手 了结掉他。这件事早就写进了杰森·从坟墓里爬出来的鬼魂·托德的日历表。

他不是没一次性对付过更多人。眼前情况是有些不一样，比如他手里一把枪都 没有，而且还折了一只手掌。这本来都算不上太大麻烦，杰森有把握在三十秒内完成所有必要行动，包括扭住距离他最近的男人的肩膀，缴枪，让这个倒霉鬼替自己承受一排子弹，而后从他的颈边一寸瞄准，一口气射倒至少另外五个人。

但第二第三阵爆炸声响了起来。

掀起的热浪卷上他的后背，让他裸露在外的皮肤烫得一阵抽搐。老实说，杰森恨透了爆炸。毕竟没人会轻易忘记自己曾经是怎么死的。火光像海水一样趋近包裹他，他感到一阵窒息，身上那些从未消失的陈年疤痕隐隐作痛，正准备配合着撕裂他。

真正让他放弃的是另一些人的闯入。

“里面还有人吗？快，这女孩受伤了，这里需要更多医护人员。”有人在仓库另一头叫喊。

杰森在躲避子弹的同时瞥见了那群人跑进来。蓝袍，医生，可能是义工。这仓库离社区医院不远。这会离第一声爆炸已经够久，久到能让这些爱管闲事的人前来报到。

他可以强撑着再战斗下去，但是不代表他乐意让这行动牵连更多无辜的人。今天的目标至少达成了二分之一，杰森已不再是那个不知何时该停止的十五岁傻鸟，他晓得该到自己撤退的时候了。

“这还没结束。”他迅速踢断了一个人的鼻梁骨，嘶声说完，用一种与他如今体型并不相称的灵巧滑向阴影中大开的窗户。

仓 库连着一排废弃的大楼。楼层是空的，到处都是破碎的水泥板和散乱的木材。空气里浮满了陈旧的霉味，仿佛只要用力吸一口气，就能在人肺里长出一排蘑菇。这是巴西城市里常见的那种空楼，建到一半，因为后续资金不足或者简单的罢工之类而中途废弃。一幢幢水泥空壳子就这么摆在街道里，除了滋生细菌和犯罪分子别无它 用。不过此刻杰森会感谢这排楼房。任何能给他生存于暗夜中的敌人提供便利的地方，也正是他的主场。

他压低脑袋，背贴者水泥墙飞快地移动。他穿着靴子，但脚尖落地时不会发出一点声响。这是他从那段童年训练期中学到的最实用的技巧。不仅包括如何潜行，还包括如何发现同样潜行着的敌人。

如 果不是杰森有着超凡的直觉，他都可能并不会发现另一个人的存在。他和他一样，灵活，轻盈。也许比他还要轻盈。这层楼被划成大小一模一样的两间，柱子、未曾装上玻璃的空荡荡的窗框都在同样的位置，宛如孪生兄弟。而那个人应当就紧贴着与他所在位置对称的另一面墙行动。杰森加速的时候他也在加速，杰森路过窗户的 时候往旁边瞧，那个人可能适时翻到了窗框顶上，或者双腿贴地来了个滑行。没有痕迹，一丁点都没有。假如杰森不是确定着对方的存在，他兴许会把那个零星时刻一闪而过的虚影当成他在月光下的影子。

杰森屏住了呼吸。另一个人大概也是。他摸遍了夹克和牛仔裤的口袋，只在裤兜里找到了一柄巴掌大的匕首。但这足够了。比起他的跟踪者，他有一个最大的优势。他在这儿生活了好些日子，他更熟悉周边地形。

他只需要一次机会。

前面即是赛道的中止。一截楼梯，装了一半的扶手。杰森算准时间，突然顿住步子。一般人在奔跑中双脚停下，上身一定仍会有一个前倾的冲量。他没有浪费这势头，当他身体往前的时候，没有受伤的左手手掌在粗糙的地面蹭了一下，双腿同时发力，一个滚翻往斜前方飞了出去。

他牙齿间咬着那柄匕首，不让锋锐的刀面有任何反射出亮光的可能。

当匕首手柄落到他左手里的时候，刀锋已到了另一个人的脖颈。他完美地逮住了这个偷袭的时机。

他没想到这机会居然还会溜走。

不， 不是的。溜走的不是他一刀毙命的机会，而是那个人。那个人太快了，快到即便没有料到杰森突然发难，也能及时转身挪开几寸。杰森的手本来应该扭住了他的肩膀，结果感觉就跟捏到了一团变形果冻似的。那个人就这么滑溜溜地避开了，不仅如此，他还能在退开几尺之后，还了杰森一肘子。

他们离最近的窗户已很远，楼道里近乎全黑。杰森出手的时候几乎只能分辨着对方的呼吸。原本这就够了，毕竟论格斗技术，全世界都未必能找得出几个人是他的对手。

这次他妈的又是个例外。

今天晚上的例外超出预算了，杰森快按捺不住内心蹭蹭直冒的火气。他的脸上挨了好几下拳头，肋骨上也是。好在他下手同样不轻，而且最终他的匕首还是抵住了那家伙的咽喉。

与此同时，对方的腿也绞上了他的脖子。

杰 森清楚地看见了那个动作，那个神奇的、一般人绝无可能完成的动作。那个人只用三根手指就撑着楼梯扶手飞了起来，仿佛这他妈不是个狭窄的灰扑扑的楼道，而是外头的广阔夜空似的。在短短半秒之内，他就单手撑着扶手完成了一个半侧身翻转，双腿以不可思议的角度抬了起来，稳稳地绞住了杰森的脖子。

简直就像一套该死的杂耍动作。

杰森握着匕首的胳膊有点发抖，他尽全力保持着手指的稳当，尽管如此，他还是没法太过平顺地吸气。

这可能归功于他的脑袋正被人夹着，亦有可能归功于他隐隐猜到了这个和他在楼道里玩了半个晚上捉迷藏游戏的人是谁。

他该开口了，操他的，或者等另一个人开口。

有别的什么比他们俩都先忍不住了。下方传来“咔”一声响，杰森想起来，他们跟前这楼梯扶手和这栋楼里的任何事物一样，属于品质绝不牢靠，兼具年久失修和半成品两大特征的残次品。

这变化连那个人都来不及防备，结果就是他们俩和一截截断裂的扶手一起，以一种纠缠成一团的姿势直往下方摔去。

直到杰森大方地扔掉了匕首，用手指抓住了一级台阶边缘，才止住了他们滚下楼梯的趋势。

好了，一个好消息，现在月光足够亮了。

杰森看着被他死死压着的男人，目光在对方身上灰不溜丢的陌生蓝袍上溜了一圈，然后带着一丝随时都能后撤的犹豫落在男人脸上。

要是那双湿乎乎的蓝眼睛里包含的情绪能不那么激烈一点儿，他也许就能心平气和地打个招呼，说些类似“嗨是的没错，我早就从坟里爬出来了，就是最近事有点多，是不是忘了和你们说声？那可真是我的问题”之类的话了。

但是迪克，迪克·格雷森，第一代罗宾，现在的夜翼或者不知什么别的工作的从业者，他生前名义上的大哥，他看起来整个人都不对了。

他像是被拎着脑袋往墙上砸了十来下，正晕头转向的时候又被泡在了海里，如今刚浮起一丁点，嘴唇翕动的同时忘了如何吸气。

“嘿，轻松点——我手里没武器了。”

“杰森，杰，真的是你？”

两个人同时开了口。

“随你信不信，我好像很难说‘不’。”杰森抬起了点身体，举高双手做了一个投降的姿势，“很遗憾我的脸还没烂到你认不出的地步。”

不管是没在地里烂掉，还是没被迪克亲手揍烂掉，他虽然三年里拔高了几十厘米，外带此刻肿了半只眼，都没能让迪克的目力失效。

迪克大概有点想笑，他说了一连串“杰森，老天，我的天，我没想到——我是说这真的好极了，不过这到底怎么——我——”然后猛烈地咳嗽起来。

杰森惊恐地发现他记忆里从来说个不停的大哥在傻笑着含含混混吐出了一大堆梦呓似的胡话之后，脑袋摇摇晃晃地垂了下去。

“迪克？迪基鸟？”他想起自己还压着迪克，急急忙忙爬起来，掌心无意中蹭到了迪克软绵绵垂下去的大腿。

操，一手血。

杰森指天发誓，这真不是他干的。

 

他不想用“安全屋”来称呼自己现在待的这个地方，一点都不想。

这 儿曾经是一截下水管道。和无数未完成的地面建筑一样，这也属于这座城市里被早早废弃的一部分。下水道向来是许多无法在地面生存的生物最喜爱的藏身所，无论是大大小小的菌类，还是生命力堪比菌类的穷人。地面上的阴湿霉气在这里被放大了数百倍，任谁在这住了一阵，都不再觉得蘑菇长在体内了。你他妈本身就成了一 株蘑菇，滑腻腻地悄悄然地附着在这城市的血管里。

杰森在这截空管道里待了好几个晚上。他已成了熟客，如果他想的话，他可以把这里当成一个生锈的废 铁搭成的胶囊旅馆。下水道一般不会是他暂居的首选，哪怕看起来是在流浪，杰森也不想自己真的成了一个流浪汉。这是他的生活，而他从来不想用一团糟的态度去对付已经一团糟的人生。他会尽己所能地过得舒坦些。所以，当他意识到错综复杂的下水道有多么适合他的那些突击小行动，以至于他最好得住在这儿的时候，他第 一时间找来了厚厚一沓报纸，几张油毡布，以及一团可以充当枕头的沙发垫，来布置布置他的临时小屋。

遗憾的是，他还以为这屋子绝对不可能迎来访客。

于是此时此刻，那只受伤昏迷的大蓝鸟毫不客气地占据了他搭起来的单人床，即“屋子”里唯一一块干净些的地方，他这个主人就无处可去，不得不用一种艰难的姿势蹲着，脊背拮据地顶着管道上滑不溜丢的青苔，在旁边瞪着面前的不速之客。

杰 森盯着报纸上淋漓的血渍心想，他真该就让这家伙躺在外面的。反正以前任神奇小子的本事，这点伤还要不了他的命。这样等迪克醒来，他就会自然而然地认为自己做了一场梦。“死了好几年的小兄弟突然复活”和“失血过多导致的一场噩梦”之间，正常人都会选择相信后者。虽然以杰森对迪克的了解，迪基鸟一定不会轻易放弃这条线索，他还会继续追查一阵子——但管他呢，当杰森不想被人发现的时候，就算是老蝙蝠亲自来，也未必能逮得住他。

所以，到底为什么呢？他有很 多选择，即便一枪崩了久别重逢的大哥不在其列，他至少还可以选择置之不理，就算现在，他仍然可以转身就走。要是补救及时，他的计划就还有挽回可能。迪克还晕着，他从丛林深处带出来的书包里起码有十来种药剂，可以再让他睡上几天几夜。杰森会趁这段迪克没法与布鲁斯联系的时间，火速奔赴他早该回去的地方，展开 他蓄谋了好几年的计划。是，他是还没完全准备好。但不会有给他准备好的时间了。只要迪克一醒，他这些年的努力就会崩盘。

去他妈的。杰森暴躁地抓了把自己有阵子没修剪的头发。他必须承认，他已经搞砸了。

他死死盯着睡得人事不知的大鸟，感到一阵愤怒。喂醒醒，谁他妈准你突然冒出来抢我的床了？迪克睡得很熟，稍稍歪着脑袋，露着一截脖颈。杰森差点想掐着那截看着就很柔软的脖子把人晃醒。

但是他没有。

迪克突然发出了一声惊喘，眉头跟着皱起来，脊背僵着，本来好好平放的腿一阵蜷曲，跟努力想要保持住平衡似的，结果却只是差点蹭掉了杰森刚刚包上去的一截绷带，远远还没长好的伤口眼看又要渗血。

“嘿，别乱折腾。”杰森嘟哝了句，跳过去就要按住迪克的腿，“我可没更多绷带了，这还是省出来的……”

他自己烫伤又折断的手掌还可怜兮兮地露在外头呢。

杰 森的手摸向书包，掏出一根注射器，当然，他不是打算趁这机会完成那早早夭折在他脑子里的谋杀计划，那注射器里装的是一些强效镇痛剂，是给他自己可能遇上的因疼痛而无法行动的特殊状况准备的。现在他抱着一颗不知从哪冒出来的伟大的利他心，准备和让出绷带一样让出它，以免他的“床铺”被更多鲜血污染，进一步搞 糟他的心情。

失去意识的那个人显然没能体会到杰森的好心，非但没有，在感觉到有锐物逼近的时候，他还赏了杰森一记侧踹。

杰森没有任何准备，他被踹得往后退了好几尺，后脑勺撞上铁皮，发出“咚”一声响。他头昏眼花，外加想吐，一时不知是应该先揉揉被无辜牵连的后脑勺，还是可怜的遭受了重击的胃部。

“杰森？”迪克被他撞墙的声音吵醒了，略有点迷茫地眨着眼，明白过来以后发出一声抱歉的呻吟，“哦不，对不起。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

还是杰森先开了口。“你知道，虽说这真的是我最不想做的事情之一，但是，我们得谈谈。”

“是的，当然。”迪克笑了下，带着明晃晃的缓解气氛的企图，“我的小翅膀已经准备好跟我聊聊自己过去几年是怎么在地里多长大了一倍的事情了？”

一个玩笑，标志性的迪克的玩笑。

杰森了解迪克，可能比迪克自以为的还要多一点点。迪克很喜欢说话，有时候会叽叽喳喳说个不停，但这绝不代表他擅长敞开心扉。当他抛出一个接一个玩笑的时候，其实和他一连完成好几个空翻时候很像。这是一种表演，很好的吸引别人注意的法子，偶尔还能起到遮掩紧张的作用。

但杰森才不是那些容易被糊弄的观众。

“不，不是我，是你。”杰森换了个姿势，舒展了下快被挤麻了的腿，这样他就和迪克挨得更近了，仿佛还能感觉到迪克身上暖烘烘的气息，“一般人在闯入别人家之后，都会先聊聊自己的情况。你是怎么搞成现在这个样子的？”

“什么？”迪克更迷茫了。

“你的制服。”杰森用指尖挑了挑迪克外袍的衣襟。蓝色粗麻布短袖，医院义工。迪克里面还穿了件灰色的长袖，但显然，再下面也不会穿着夜翼制服。

“噢。”迪克低头看了眼，像是终于想起来自己穿了什么似的，“医院。呃，就是一份工作，而且是短期的。我给自己放了会假，抽空到处走走，你知道的，我也需要假期。我完全没预想会在这里遇见你，杰森——老天，这真的是一份惊喜。”

后 半句是实话。杰森能判断出来，迪克确实是在仓库里才发现了他。当时迪克大概是和他的短期同事们一起过来救人，医护层面的。他没有和不法分子战斗的准备。他一定是无意中发现了杰森，毕竟隔着几十米的枪战还不至于会逃过夜翼的眼睛。从杰森的战斗动作和撤退方式中，他感觉到了一丝熟悉，于是跟了上来。

而在他决定跟上来之前，他就已经伤了一条腿。

“别告诉我这是关于我。”杰森盯着那条血肉模糊的腿，不带感情色彩地说。

他语焉不详，但迪克能明白。

杰 森已经发现了。在得知跟着他的人是迪克之后，杰森就回想起来，当时他在应付那几个混混的时候，曾经看见有个炸弹在仓库门口附近被引爆。有两个穿医生袍的人离炸弹离得很近，可还没近到迪克来不及将人拉开并自行撤退的地步。杰森看见了，有人扑倒了那两个倒霉蛋，然后有一阵没起来，估计伤得不轻。可他全然没料到 那会是迪克。

这可是迪克·格雷森，假如他不是连危急关头都没忘了要装得菜一点好隐藏身份，是什么让他变得如此迟钝？

如果说杰森自己这会看起来相当糟糕，那迪克也没好到哪里去。

活像在地里埋了一阵又稀里糊涂流浪了很久最后和国际黑帮纠缠几年的人不仅仅是杰森一样。

他最好得知道，是什么让乐观积极的黄金男孩也学会了他们这种人的消沉。

迪克在经受着某种折磨。有一阵子了，杰森确定。他心里的一部分希望这与他无关，另一部分却在说，嘿老兄，这不是你曾经想看见的么？有人为你的死哀悼，和你一起承受那暗无天日的痛。

但不管杰森愿不愿意承认，哪怕是在他最不平最愤怒的时候，也没当真这么恨过迪克。

这从来不全是迪克的责任。

“有一部分，大概。”迪克垂着视线沉默了一会，他做出了无法糊弄自己长大了的弟弟的判断，“在你走了一年多以后，沃利也走了。”

杰森眉毛一抖。他大致明白了。

“沃利出事后，我离开了少年正义联盟。起初可能是想找到让他回来的办法，后来我也不确定这究竟还可不可能。我去了很多地方，大部分是白费功夫。可我清楚，我就是不太想回去。”迪克慢慢说，语气平静。

“愚蠢的老大哥，你把我们的死都当成了自己的责任？”杰森没忍住也没打算忍住自己话里的讽刺意味。

“比 起来，我大概更像是在逃避责任。你死了，然后是沃利。‘本该做得更好’——这还不是最重要的。更重要的是，我开始我觉得，‘我没法做得更好’，永远，始 终。”迪克开始盯着自己的手，“我拉不住任何人，过去拉不住，以后也不行。我不适合那个位置。我早就知道，我不是布鲁斯，未来也没法成为他。我以为我比他 更擅长往前看，但实际上没人能真的摆脱过去，没人能真的冷眼旁观现在。我只是没他那么强悍，还没法冷静地承受牺牲。别误会，他和我一样，可能更加因你的事感到痛苦——”

杰森发出一声不屑的冷哼。

“杰森，别这样。”迪克叹了口气。

“这是他的责任，从来都是。大人们的责任。他们把孩子推到前台，难道没做好牺牲的准备？而想避免这一切发生，就该杀了那些罪魁祸首，而不是由着你丧失信心，自暴自弃，由着我死在那个疯子手下，还让那些恶心的罪犯继续祸害别人……”杰森双目赤红，半咆哮起来。

这是底线，本来他想在这次交谈中避免的底线。

“杰 森！这是原则，他没做错什么，虽然他险些就要做错了……他差点为你跨过了那条线！每个人都有自己需要承担的责任，为自己的决策负责，我是如此，你也是，不 经历这些我们没法成长，我们都必须接受现实，对我来说只是需要更多一点点时间。布鲁斯也一样。如果你亲眼看见了，你就会知道他为了这个决定付出了多少代价！”迪克同样抬高了声音，只是声音有些颤抖。

“代价？”杰森冷笑，“代价就是一只死了的小鸟，还有另一只内心破碎的小鸟？他现在又养了第三只，这很好，很容易，然而我不会让这些事接着发生了。”

是的，他失控了。

他居然由着自己对迪克流露了一点真实想法。这意味着他那点关于哥谭的小计划彻底泡汤了。除非，他能在因为迪克的遭遇而压不住怒火之后，再重新考虑一枪崩了对方。

杰森·托德，你这个蠢货。

他搞不清自己到底是怎么回事，毫无疑问他也恨着迪克，然后呢？恨到因为看见他过得很糟，有一部分还是为了自己，就气得想立马冲回哥谭，再给蝙蝠车装一次炸弹？

哦，这次绝对不会那么容易了。操他妈的谁让他当初一时心软。

“噢杰森，这不是你……这只是个玩笑对不对？”迪克弯了弯嘴角，他一定不知道自己现在笑得很难看，他好像企图挪着他的瘸腿站起来，来给杰森一个拥抱或者用胳膊困住他之类，“你不是真心这样想的。你也爱着他，哈哈，应当还有我。”

“爱到想杀了你们，没错，是这样的。”杰森翻了个白眼。

有 那么一刻他真的很想朝着那张笑得蠢兮兮的脸一拳打过去。去他妈的自恋的蠢鸟。杰森从小时候开始就是牙尖嘴利的，他老是在发火，或者准备发火。他逼着自己吞了把炸药，随时随地都计划着和这他看不顺眼的世界同归于尽。而迪克，他太习惯用俏皮话或者突如其来的直白的言辞把杰森的火气堵回去。

比如现在。

杰森在接着吵一架或者索性干一架之间犹豫不决，然后他们头顶传来了一阵脚步声。

“嘘。”他立刻伏下身对迪克说。

从那些人的脚步和隐约交谈声中，他能听出来，是那些他还没解决掉的麻烦，他们大约厌倦了守株待兔，决心四处逛逛，看能不能把这难搞的小鬼从自己地盘拎出来。

他们刚刚吵得太投入，以至于险些就要暴露自己。

迪克的手还搭在他的臂弯上。管道太窄，为了让杰森的脑袋不必顶着上壁，迪克的下巴搁在了杰森肩上。

两人保持静止了十来分钟。

杰森再低下头的时候，发现靠着他的人又已经睡着了。

从体内流走的血无疑也带走了迪基鸟的活力，他这一睡又睡得相当沉。杰森被迫受到了感染。迪克是在拉着他睡过去的，他暂时不想把他再吵醒。这就意味着他也必须跟着蜷起身体躺下，而且短时间内一动不能动。

空 间有限，他的鞋底踩着对面管道，膝盖拱起来一部分，很难说睡得舒服。更别提他让出了清理好的地盘，因此必须躺在一堆青苔上。那滑滑的感觉好像浸透了他的夹克，爬上了他的脊背，让他恨不得冲出去洗个热水澡。最难以忍受的是他身边的那只大鸟。迪克本来就是个肢体接触狂热爱好星人，无论是过去他们一起夜巡的那几 次，还是平时一起相处，他都很乐意给他的小翅膀一个爱的抱抱。杰森当年就抗拒过，虽说往往抗议无效。现在迪基鸟受伤了，变得比过去脆弱，大概是在一连串的死亡的打击下，他似乎有点难以承受再次失去。显而易见，这导致他的肌肤饥渴症更加重了。

于是杰森不仅没法动弹，还成了个大型抱枕，享受着身后那家 伙手脚并缠的待遇。迪克的胳膊勒着杰森的肋骨，用力到差点让他喘不上气。在两次试图把迪克的大腿从自己腰上轻轻推开之后，杰森放弃了。他接受了自己背了一个大暖炉的命运，不去想在这闷热潮湿的下水管道里，有多少汗水伴随着细菌正在他们紧紧相贴的衣料下面滋生。

不管怎么说，他也有好些日子没好好睡过一觉了。

几个小时以后，杰森再度睁开眼，不大情愿地发现他和迪克交换了姿势。

他的双手正搂在迪克的腰上，而且缠得很紧，一条腿还压着迪克的小腿。谢天谢地，他记得避开了迪克大面积灼伤的皮肤。他粗暴地将这归结为睡梦中的自己无法容忍迪克的侵略，决心反客为主。

他才不会承认他会愿意主动抱着这只汗津津的大鸟。绝无可能。

迪克也醒了，在他的怀里不安分地动了动。

杰森这才意识到他们缠得有多紧。迪克没受伤的那条腿被夹在了他的两腿之间，只是轻轻一动，他的感觉就跟被电击了一样。

“早啊，小翅膀。”迪克肯定也发现了这件事，因为他说这句话的时候目光没在杰森脸上，而是不带丝毫掩饰地直直往下。

杰森比任何时候都恨透了迪克不分时间场合的双关。

“正常反应。”杰森磨牙。

迪克发出了一声惬意的轻笑。他轻巧地把自己的腿抽走，然后一点都没犹豫地放了一只手回去。

他捏住了杰森的勃起，角度精准，力道合适。就仿佛那不是另一个男人——他死而复生的倒霉弟弟的勃起，而是他总是随身携带的心爱的棍子似的。

“我得说，这几年你可真长大了不少啊，杰。”他的手指灵活地上下移动着，感受着那玩意儿的分量逐渐变沉，还有闲心开玩笑。

“操你的格雷森。”杰森阴沉着脸说，如果他的五官没有扭曲，腰杆没有哆嗦的话，这句话听起来会更像威胁一点。

他大概不知道自己在做什么。迪克也不知道。

他们都昏了头。

等杰森脑子里的血淌得没那么快的时候，他已经抱起了迪克，而迪克的背挤压着水管壁，一条腿握在杰森手里，另一条腿缠着杰森的腰，短袖外套扣子全解开了，里面的打底衫被杰森拉扯到了胸口，腹肌在昏暗的光线下一起一伏，该死的闪闪发光。

杰森正专注地舔着迪克的脖子，他有那么点在考虑着是不是往那跳动最剧烈的地方来一口。他有太多感觉需要释放。他操蛋的快要爆炸了。

医院义工的裤子质量并不是太好，杰森花了好多耐心才没把那层布料扯破。现在它已经被扯到了迪克的大腿下面，连带着更里面的那层料子一起。杰森自己的裤子不需要花费他额外的功夫，迪克的神奇手指早就帮忙解决了。

他们俩跟发疯的困兽似的，在这小小的空间里挤作一团，不断地摩擦，顶撞。管道被砸得发出了好几声闷响。

不去管它了，杰森用牙撕扯着迪克的皮肤，心想，万一那群白痴敢这时候过来，他会考虑用眼神将他们一个个折磨致死。

他的手顺着迪克宽松的裤管一路摸上去，掐住那精瘦的大腿，然后是肉更多一点的屁股。

操，就是这里。

杰森脑子里的晕眩感加重了。

他拉扯着迪克的臀瓣，毛毛躁躁地往前顶。迪克发出一声模糊的低吟。不是抗拒，绝对不是。他甚至为了杰森把大腿张得更开了，又是一个让人为之目眩的高难度动作。

随后他们一起跌倒了。

“哈哈，这太难了是不是？鉴于我们……嗯……现在的状况。”迪克又一次笑了出来。

他的裤子挂在一侧脚踝上，膝盖还夹着杰森的腰。

杰森的喉咙里发出一声低低的咆哮。

迪克的腿受伤了，没法长时间保持一个姿势。而他自己骨折的右手让这件事变得更坏，因为他没有足够的力气支撑柱迪克。

所以他们只好这么悲惨地滚在一起，各自硬着，却没法在这狗屁下水管道里找到一个能够保持平衡的相对位置干一炮。

“真他妈是个绝好时机。”杰森干巴巴地说。

“是啊，看来我们是干不成架了。”迪克笑着说，“下面是温馨的手拉手时间。”

他握住了杰森的手，带着他往下走，一起握住两人的勃起。

杰森用右手手肘撑着地面，好不让自己把下方的迪基鸟压坏，迪克的手比他如今的手要小一些，却仍然奇迹般地能包裹住他，他不得不承认，在主导节奏方面，他依然在迪基鸟面前一败涂地，没过多久他就已气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。

哪怕只有幅度有限的震动，这仍像是一场战斗。

他们总是在干架。总得有个原因，迪克又不像他，是个天生的好战之徒。杰森用昏呼呼的脑袋想，他们为什么没早就真的干上？

“杰森，我真的……真的很高兴，你回来了。”迪克也在喘息，简单一句话都被他说得支离破碎，显得很有些梦幻，他的手指在杰森赤裸的背上收紧，“这他妈像个还没来得及做的美梦，居然还能成真。”

杰森的脊背肌肉僵了下。

是了，他死了。

他之所以来不及尝试让这个梦变成现实，不正是因为他早就死了么？死在了操蛋的十五岁。

十五岁的时候，他还穿着那身可笑的精灵套装，在他前任的屁股后头走，满脑子怎样才能超过眼前这家伙，证明给那个人看，他才是更棒的罗宾。

哪怕有几次，他脑子里塞着这个念头的时候下边硬了，这又算得了什么呢？他才十五岁，躁动的青少年，分不清什么叫打败一个人和想干一个人，也是很好理解的事情。

他从来没有机会正常地长大。

现在他回来了，比一般的成年人还要高大强壮，但也许在他内心深处，永远都有一部分保留着那个死在大爆炸中的孩子的脆弱，即便他用怒火与力量为这脆弱铸造了一圈铜墙铁壁，都依然会在某些人眼中暴露无遗。

他以为自己已走得太远，沉得太深，可是说不定，只是说不定，这一秒他有了一个错觉，觉得任何梦都还有实现的可能。

迪基鸟没有放弃给他所谓的温馨时刻增添更多聒噪的成分，杰森没兴趣在干正事的时候听他缅怀小时候的自己，低头就给了迪克一个吻。

只是为了让迪基闭嘴罢了，这是最行之有效的办法，杰森对自己说。

迪克在他的唇齿下战栗，喘息声比任何时候都要大。杰森闭着眼，脸颊蹭到了迪克的脸颊。

湿漉漉的，一定是汗水。

他们真的很擅长把自己搞得一团糟，而且可能再也回不到所谓的正轨。因为死亡，或者死亡带来的后遗症。杰森心想，今天发生的意外可太他妈多了。他捡回了一只蓝鸟，又险些操了他。现在他们互相操着，乱七八糟，就像一个噩梦叠加上另一个噩梦——

然后得到了久违的、也许从前谁都不敢奢求的平静。

 

他们差不多一起得到了高潮，很难分清谁先谁后。一切又回到了半个小时之前的样子，杰森抱着迪克，或者说迪克抱着杰森，两人在这湿热的管道里挤成一团，卷着凌乱的衣服和更多奇怪的液体以及蠢蠢欲动的细菌。

“操你的。”杰森又嘟哝了句，“瞧瞧你给我家带来了什么，现在这里像个垃圾场了，蠢鸟。”

“是啊，它本来该是个多舒适的鸟巢。”迪克有一搭没一搭地抚摸着杰森布满汗水的背，手指在那些凸起的疤痕处停留得略略久一些。

是时候搬家了，杰森心想。

他和迪克不该在这里停留太久，那些真正的垃圾一定早晚会发现这个地方。因为拖延而失去主动权从来不是他的作风，也不是迪克的。他们习惯来去无踪，先发制人。

外 头绝对布满了帮派的眼梢。好在他们不必到地面上去，杰森选择这里作为他的“安全屋”还是有理由的。下水管道可以让你去往城市的任意一个地方，而且很难被发现。一开始意识到这一点，是因为他观察了那些罪犯的作案手法。有什么办法能让一个年轻女孩在繁华市区的街道上失踪而不当场引发恐慌？罪犯们正是利用了下水 管道。他们把猎物拖曳进最近的入口，而后运送到像上次那个仓库一样的中转站里去。杰森决定如法炮制，用他们的方式去对付他们。这几年他有了一套自己的方法。进入一个组织并从内部瓦解它，撇去那些外部的空架子，直接用子弹对准它的心脏。没什么比这法子更实用了。

值得庆幸的是，他刚刚并没有真的把迪克那套义工制服给撕坏。毕竟他自己的衣服此刻已经揉成一团盖在一块苔藓上，上面还溅到了许多气味特殊的白色液体，而他从来只有一套可供换洗的衣物。

衣服的事解决了，武器没有。杰森本来有两把枪，无一例外全丢在了那个仓库里。他找出那柄匕首，在左手里转了一圈，插进靴子边，弓着背原地站了会，仍然觉得手里空落落的。

“你摸过我带的那包了？”迪克问。

迪克追着杰森过来的时候，腰上捆了一个窄窄的腰包。杰森把迪克拖回管道的时候，没空管那包里有什么，他忙着操心迪克那条像被刮掉了一半羽毛的腿呢。

“格雷森护士是准备带上他的听筒和体温计？”杰森一边找出了躺在地上的包，一边开玩笑说。

迪克拉开他的包。里面有一团棉布一样的东西，杰森后悔刚刚没拿来用。而被一层层棉布裹起来的，是两根漆黑的棍子。

迪克依旧是迪克，他从来没有真的远离过战斗。

“我可以借你一根。”迪克掂了掂他的宝贝棍子，嘴里发出满足的短叹，“枪从来不是必需品，不对么？”

杰森没打算再吵一架，所以他只是回了一声含义不明的轻哼。

要 发现目标的行踪一点都不难。一般人在管道里进出总会留下些印迹，仔细分辨的话，这几个小时在他们头顶身边来来去去的脚步声也仍有余音。这同样是他们熟悉的伎俩，追踪，反追踪。顺着他们搜寻杰森的痕迹，加上杰森提前做好的功课，他们在管道中无声潜行了一个半小时之后，顺利地摸到了敌人最核心的巢穴。

头顶的金属盖子只要轻轻一推，就能打开。

然而就在盖子被推动的时候，有人在他们头顶说话了。

“你可算是来了，男孩。”那家伙大笑起来，“你以为我们真不会发现？一个人不可能会在城市里彻底消失，这可是我们的王国。而你总学不会中途放弃。”

他们竟然被逮到了。或者更确切地说，有人猜到了杰森也藏身于下水道，于是选择在这儿等他。

聪明的思路，愚蠢的态度。

杰森痛恨每一个把他叫做男孩的人。他已年满十八岁，棱角分明，个子和身上的肌肉长得比年龄还要迫不及待。他急于摆脱过去，尤其是过去那个被某些人一口一个男孩叫着的还不够强大的自己。

他待会一定要把这男人的牙齿揍到嘴巴外面。

问题是现在。毫无疑问，上面不会只有男人一个。至少有十来把枪对着他们，只等着杰森露出他的脑袋。

迪克，他的好大哥，突然转头对他微笑了下，用口型叫他等等。然后他一把推开了那半掩着的盖子，跟没事人一样跳了出去。

“嘿，伙计们。”他轻快地打了声招呼，就跟面对的不是一群亡命之徒，而是一群正准备为他的惊喜登场而鼓掌的观众似的，“你们……呃，是不是搞错了什么？”

一个英俊而疲惫的年轻男人，穿着谁都认得出来的医院义工外袍，顶着一脸青苔和淤泥，而且还明显一瘸一拐，全身上下都透着一股恰到好处的迷茫与惊恐。

这绝对不是那个板着脸拿枪扫射敌人的年轻小鬼。

表演狂魔格雷森。杰森哼了声，他不用看都知道，迪克享受这个。要是他有机会后空翻着从下水管道里飞出去，说不定他也会做的。

“你他妈的又是谁？”看着迪克变戏法似的冒出来，那老大也傻眼了。其他人仍拿着枪，但明显都很迟疑，一时拿不准该不该打死这个到处乱跑的年轻人。

他们很清楚，在这城市里干的医院义工，有许多都是闲得无聊没事找事的国际人士。绑架一两个当地妞是一回事，干掉一个身份不明的外国人，会找他们麻烦的可能就不止疲软的当地警察与政府了。

“我，我不知道……我好像迷路了。前几天那儿有爆炸，你们知道不？”迪克指了一个方位，很快又换了一个，看起来更加稀里糊涂，“我不小心跌了一跤，掉进了下水管道。是，我知道，这逊毙了。请问能不能麻烦你们行行好，告诉我我现在在哪儿？”

他听起来既真诚又软弱，某一个瞬间，杰森差点以为他能骗过他们。

不过这怎么可能呢？

没有哪个真的对情况一无所知的医院义工会瘸着条腿跑这么远，刚刚好从他们的一个据点跑到另一个据点，而且看见这么多枪都没吓到腿软跌在地上。

“他在放屁。”有人反应过来，“他大概是警察，或者什么特工……”

这些话并没有说完。

迪克不需要骗住什么人，随便说点什么只是他动手前或者动手时的小小消遣。他有了充足的时间，能让他接连完成拔出棍子，甩出去，矮下身，光靠手部力量空翻两次，用完好的那侧腿踢翻一个敌人，这样一连串让人眼花缭乱的动作。

有人开枪了。迟来的子弹并不会影响到迪克， 尤其是飞出去的棍子在依次砸中三个人的脑门之后，又回到了他手里。

四个人已搞定。

杰森当然不会老实坐在下水道里观看他大哥的个人秀。没了齐刷刷指着他脑袋的枪管，他也可以轻松地跳出来，对付其他混混。他致力于比迪克更快更有效地拿下敌人。老实说，他很乐于把这看作一场从未停止的竞争。

那个老大开始意识到情况不对。两个特工还不会造成这么大的破坏力，但眼前这两个闯入者的实力远远超出普通特工。

他确实不傻，所以他选择撤退。

“他要跑了，杰！”迪克发现男人匆匆上了电梯，和他的三个保镖一起。他急于扑过去，但忘了他的伤腿。瘸了一条腿的蓝鸟很难和往常一样自如地飞起来，他张开的五指只擦到了电梯的吊索，却并未如愿稳住身形。

好在杰森比他快。

一点红影在上方闪过，杰森已经爬上了另一侧楼梯，再跳了几下，就消失在窗口。

窗户总是建筑上最惹人喜爱的一部分，对杰森他们这些人而言，一层一层整齐排列的窗就等同于另一条路。

他往上攀爬的速度非常快，最多只比乘电梯上来的那几个人慢了一点点。

男人已有一条腿跨进了直升机。杰森不会让这家伙顺利离开，他隔着十米扔出了手里的匕首，刀尖擦着男人的肩膀钉入直升机舱门。

真遗憾，他本来还指望着能给男人身上戳个洞，而不是一点点不妨碍行动的血痕。

当然，这一点点行动迟滞已足以让杰森逼到近前。

他现在只需要干掉这三个拿着重机枪朝他扫射的保镖，然后把还打算逃走的男人揪住。好极了，杰森一边在屋顶上腾跃躲避着子弹，一边心想，要是他手里有枪，这任务就一点难度都没有。

当他总算瞅准空当，扑到男人跟前的时候，他肩上已多了一个血洞。他很快发现那几个保镖还不算最难缠的，这个看着貌不惊人的老大才是。

“来吧男孩儿，我等这一刻很久了。”男人从直升机里抽出一柄刀，那刀面泛着紫光，必然不是什么简单的冷兵器，“认真地说，我还不舍得一枪打死你。”

杰森来不及取回他的匕首。他摸了下空空的后腰，只抽出了一根棍子。格雷森的棍子，不知什么时候由那个爱操心的格雷森偷偷摸摸给他挂上去的。

一根棍子对上一米来长还带着镭射热量的刀，可算不得什么让人安心的优势。

好在那些跟讨厌的苍蝇一样围着他飞的子弹暂时停了。杰森瞥见一个滑翔于夜空的蓝色影子，知道那是迪克赶过来了。

蓝鸟就算折了条腿，总还是能飞。

杰森得以专心地对付面前唯一的敌人。男人的身手比他想象中的还要好上一截，想必要当上这座城市的地下国王并非容易事。男人速度很快，力量很强，最关键的是，他操蛋的手里有一把看着就厉害透了的刀。

至 少有那么三十秒，杰森几乎手忙脚乱。他习惯了进攻，但谁能告诉他，他该怎么用一根棍子冲锋？后几分钟，他稍稍适应了一些，不过没好多少。他砸了男人太阳穴一下，可惜没多少效果。男人一连砍了十来刀，他只能后退，靠在屋顶翻滚躲避刀锋，前几刀都擦着他的身体砍进了水泥，留下了一道道焦黑的灼痕，倒数第二刀划 开了他夹克的左侧袖管，连带着让他脖子上多了一道伤，而且紧接着再一次斩下，最终停在他鼻尖上方三寸。

迪克的棍子。

杰森从来没这么感谢过蝙蝠洞周边产品的质量。他左手反抓着那根棍子，尽全力抵着上方的刀锋，为了不让自己的脸变成两半。紫色的焰光让他很难睁着眼，他的鼻尖能感觉到丝丝灼热，而且那热度正越来越近。有刺鼻的气味钻进他的鼻腔，他知道这根棍子已坚持不了多久。它正在裂开。

“杰森！”迪克在不远处大喊。

杰森不能指望迪克过来救他。要对付三个枪手已不容易，迪克比他受的伤还重，半天前还在他的管道里昏迷。

他也不想在这种关头还要分神去关注另外一边的战况。好吧，杰森一点都不乐于承认，假如他注定会在这种地方被劈成两半，那他有权选择最后一眼看的是谁。

反正不是面前这个狞笑着的秃顶死胖子。

迪克绞住了一个枪手的脖颈，这很好。可以对付下一个了。不，他没有。他多花了一点时间，从那个刚倒下的枪手手里夺下了武器，为此他付出了一点代价，杰森清楚地看到有一点暗渍正从他的后腰处晕开。

迪克朝杰森看了一眼。

杰森从侧面瞄见了一道抛物线。他空着的右手摸到了熟悉的金属制品，抬起来，准确无误地扣到了扳机。

“砰砰”两声枪响。

他面前的男人踉跄了下，捂着右手腕倒下。长刀落到地上，溅起来的石屑让杰森再次眯了眯眼。他仍平躺在地上，长长出了一口气。

“你没事吧小翅膀？”迪克放倒了另外两个人，朝他奔过来。有那么一瞬，杰森还以为在短短几十秒内，他的腿已经奇迹般地长好了。

“还给你。”杰森坐起来，把左手里裂了道口子的短棍扔到迪克怀里，同时甩了甩右手，别开脑袋说，“还有，我手不稳。”

男人在地上抽搐，左膝和右腕各有一个枪眼，但显然死不了。

“我知道，我知道。”迪克又开始笑得想让杰森揍他一拳了。

他拉着杰森站起来，小心地避开了杰森骨折的右手，中弹的肩膀，还有其他大大小小每一处伤。杰森挨着他左侧站着，左手看起来是被拉着才不情不愿地落在迪克腰上，可也有掩盖不了的帮迪克右腿承重的意图。

他们一起站在屋顶上，互相搀扶，姿势看起来又像一个别扭的拥抱。

“警察来了。”杰森说，“我们得撤。”

“恩，换个地方。假如你有空的话，我们还有很多事情未完待续。”迪克扭头看着他长大成人的小翅膀，舔了舔嘴唇，蓝眼里闪着柔和的光。

杰森没答应也没拒绝，他转过脑袋，确保以迪克的视线并不能看见，然后勾起了一点点左侧嘴角。

 

——End。


End file.
